Talk:Takumi Inui
Inui Takumi... VILLAIN?! Okay, he was an ass in the beginning of the series (then again, it was 555; everything's grimdark), but does he need to have the "villain" tag?! If someone so helps me say "Well he's Orphnoch he's definitely a villain, hurr hurr hurr hurrrrr".... Joker-Man (talk) 05:30, August 4, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, that would be due to this wiki not having a proper template for it. I have just fixed that however. Faiz's Secondary Motif correction on faiz's second motif. he is not based on a firefly, he is based on a shark, that's why there are fangs on the helmet. this was revealed in the Decade net movies. Rockara (talk) 22:51, November 16, 2012 (UTC) so you mods pretty much rejected my edit on his page, now i have to so prove that his motif is a shark http://www.facebook.com/video/video.php?v=439256702409 it's at File:5. now can i get away with editing the page now? Rockara (talk) 00:51, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Takumi died!? Wait, in Kamen Rider 4 special, he was said to have died and become the Great Leader of Shocker, meaning all of his later appearances was a result of the History Modifying Machine. But so far, the machine itself was brought again when Roidmude 089 becomes the new Doctor D in 2015. So, how was he able to be alive in the year 2014? Muhammad Amir (talk) 10:32, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Takumi's Deaths Are Confusing Wait, if Takumi dies at the end of his series and he is revived because of the history alteration machine in Super Hero Taisen GP, why was he in Kamen Rider Taisen: Heisei vs. Showa which was before GP Mr. Drive (talk) 04:58, November 13, 2015 (UTC)Kaixa Because History Alteration Machine was active before GP. Shaman-aka-King (talk) 10:43, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Bad and incompetent writing by the filmmakers. That's it. There is no reason for it other than that.--Aldo The Fox (talk) 05:08, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Wait the minute. Could his death being anything to do with his blurred vision in finale?--ScottKazama (talk) 22:18, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Yes, it is implied that he is dying from the Orphenochs' genetic breakdown Factual Frost (talk) 19:58, February 11, 2017 (UTC) How is the Faiz gear more "versatile" than Kaixa gear? Well, people keep saying that Faiz trades Kaixa's strength for functionality and versatility, but when you think about it, Kaixa actually is the more versatile: - Kaixa has two guns (The Kaixa Blaygun doubles as a gun and a sword, plus the Kaixa phone), while Faiz only has 1 (Faiz phone). - Kaixa's weapons are more readily available? I mean, it has the Kaixa Blaygun with it at all times, which means the user can use it any time needed, while Faiz's user has to pull the sword from the Auto Vajin, which is not always available. (Faiz has to pull the phone out and enter the code to summon the motorcycle) - Both of them have the Knuckle and Pointer for the Rider Punch and Kick, respectively. Isn't Kaixa the more versatile? The only way I can see he Faiz gear being "more" versatile is that it can change into Axel and Blaster forms, but are the Axel Watch and Blaster Briefcase designed exclusively for Faiz?